


Depravity

by kinokoluhama



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyle degenerates, M/M, Multi, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokoluhama/pseuds/kinokoluhama
Summary: It is mob X Kyle. You know what I mean and plz do not click inside if you feel uncomfortable with this.





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> 给角角的车！！！！嗯其实说白了也没能写多长就随便只瞎摸了个3500+实在是非常抱歉。(跪  
> 最近不知道为什么一会儿萎一会儿勃，可能这就是病吧(。 而且这篇文是分了几天写的所以有些描写不当和错字经见谅;;  
> 这好像是我第一次尝试些群P但是到后来还是写成2P了可恶气死我了，不过抹布的好处就是永远不用担心mob会OOC哈哈哈哈哈  
> Hope U will enjoy it/

“叛徒！”

Kyle愤怒地踢飞马路边的小石子，把自己对他亲爱的伟大可靠的骑士背叛自己的气全都发泄无辜的尘土上，却没有注意到身后接近自己的高大身影。身后的健壮的男人穿着整齐，胸部起伏着，无声地喘着粗气，慢慢的靠近Kyle。当Kyle注意到时，一只手已经捂了上来，大脑一片混沌，黑暗侵蚀了他的意识。

醒来的时候，脑袋还是昏沉的，勉强能听到男人的交谈声和水珠滴落的声音。Kyle有些困难地睁开眼，强烈的光线刺激得他不得不只能眯着眼小心翼翼地观察发生了什么。眼前有四，五个男人带着令人作呕的笑互相交谈着，好像还并没有注意到Kyle的醒来，谈话中混杂了一些“婊子”，”强奸“ 和一些不堪入耳的黄色笑话，Kyle马上意识到这是最近他们当地被新闻常常报道的那个专门强奸小孩的犯罪团体组织，“COITION“。他们在美国多个州犯案，专门挑未满16岁的小孩，引诱或者强小孩到他们专门的仓库里，实施犯罪。 Kyle一边回忆着新闻里的信息一边尝试着思考逃脱的方法，对面有至少五个人，还是强壮的成年人，他虽然比较能打可是在一个武器都没有的情况下肯定是打不过的。他现在是侧躺着的姿势，稍微动一下就会被他们发现，而且手也被粗麻绳绑住了的样子，硬杠肯定是不行的。可是在不被他们发现的情况下逃出的可能性也是为零。Kyle皱着眉头思考着，身后却传来了一个他有点熟悉的声音：“放心吧，我们这也是为了他好，他会感谢我我们的。”

“!?”这不是他前几天遇到的那个流浪汉的声音吗!? 自己当时好心给了他点零钱，那人还笑着向他道谢过。

现在想这些也晚了，眼前的几个男人都注意到他醒了，开始向他靠近。Kyle开始尖叫着后退：“别....！滚开！！都他妈给我滚开！！我警告你们，警察马上就会来的！” 有人听到了Kyle那微不足道的威胁，嗤笑了一声，折断了Kyle最后一丝希翼：警察找不到这里。Kyle脑中想起没有一次报道说知道这些人的据点在哪，那些无能的警察至今连一丝线索都没有。男孩颤抖着，脚上的绳子被揭开，身后那位他帮助过的流浪汉在他耳边低语了什么，Kyle浑身一个惊颤，停止了正要踹人的脚，只是用不甘和怨恨的眼神瞪着上方那个胡子邋遢的大叔。

Kyle已经思考不了自己射了多少次了，只知道从一小时前自己就开始被他们玩弄到直接射了一次精，再之后那些男人脱下他的裤子，用手指沾了点他的精液就往自己穴口涂抹。时不时还塞入一两根手指，自己的肉穴一旦被入侵就恨不得让那些给他快感的手指永远停留在这里似的，主动地吸附着男人们的指尖。Kyle低下头隐忍着呻吟，尽量不让自己的声音泄出来好让男人们有更多的机会嘲笑他，自己却丝毫没有注意自己早就被手指玩弄后穴到高潮了几次。不巧的是，Kyle的隐忍起了反效果，那些男人发现Kyle没什么声息了后，抓起Kyle乱糟糟的红发，看到的是Kyle脸上都是热潮留下的汗水和脸红，绿宝石一样的眼睛掺杂着点泪水，眉头紧紧的皱着，嘴唇因为牙齿的使劲都快被咬破了。 血珠从嘴唇上渗出，Kyle低声咒骂着，哪怕这也只会让他们更加兴奋。那种欺凌的满足感促使着其他几个人不再忍耐，纷纷开始解裤子。皮带掉落在Kyle面前，扣环发出了金属碰撞地面的声音，紧随而来的是男人们的调笑声和布料摩擦的声音。Kyle不用抬头也知道他们接下来要干什么，在背后被绑住的手攥得更紧，在掌心里留下深深的印记。

“如果你想要不被一群人操到失禁射尿的话，我可以帮你，只要你答应只和我做。” 阴影打在Kyle脸上，撒旦的低语回响在耳边，企图拽下Kyle堕落进地狱。Kyle正在气头上，冷冷地看了那位他帮助过的人一眼，然后收回了视线，讽刺道：“被一只畜生和一群畜生操有什么区别吗。” 听到Kyle的回答，那人挑起了眉，好像没想过他会被拒绝。周围的男人们已经围了上来，强迫Kyle靠墙坐起，扶着自己的鸡巴就要往Kyle嘴里送。肉棒的腥气刺激着Kyle的嗅觉，他下意识扭头，做出干呕的表情，却被人拽着头发转过头，嘴里强行被塞进一根粗壮的肉棒。忍住强烈的干呕感，Kyle不得不开始吞吐着嘴里的东西。成年男人的肉棒太长，他还没含进去全部，就被龟头顶到了喉底。

Kyle无意识地模仿了一下吞咽的动作，就发现嘴里的肉棒好像更粗了，满满地塞进他的口中，然后模仿着性交的动作，大力抽插着。‘真的是有够糟糕。’ Kyle眯着眼睛想着，感受到嘴中的硬物颤动了一下，紧接着是满满地注入口中的充满腥味的男精。男孩因为丝毫没有想到会被男人射在嘴里，在肉棒抽出来后大力地咳嗽，尝试把肚子里的精液都吐出来，可惜没有任何效果。嘴角还沾着些白浊，Kyle想用手去抹掉但是手被绑住只好作罢。面前的男人看懂了Kyle的想法，凑过去舔掉Kyle脸颊上的精液，把Kyle的脸按住和并他接吻。Kyle瞪大了眼睛，粗糙的舌头伸了进来，而软舌不停地躲避男人的进攻。可惜最终还是败下阵来，任由男人把精液渡给他，闭上了眼睛有些忘我地和男人接着吻，没能注意到身后绑着自己的麻绳早已被揭开。一只有些冰凉的手抚上Kyle瘦直的后背，带回了Kyle的神智。Kyle喘着气看向后方，自己的腰部被两只黝黑的手固住，下面只能看见一根布满青筋的勃起正对着不停收缩着的穴口，蓄势待发。Kyle慌了，推开面前的男人，想要远离那根可怕的物件。但是没想到没了前面的支撑，他一下子往后跌去，正好让那根肉棒滑进了自己的后穴。

“唔♥——！” Kyle不能形容那是什么感觉，只知道身体控制不住地颤抖个不停，眼前一片空白，脸和小腹上溅得满是自己的精液，舌头无自觉地因为快感而伸出，津液滴到自己的勃起的阴茎上。身后的男人很快就开始了动作，用力挺腰操弄着。Kyle破碎的呻吟回荡在空大的仓库里，其他男人不知道什么时候消失了，只剩下他和那个流浪汉。那人却只垂眸不说话，下身更用力地挺动着胯部，将男孩贯穿得更深。随着身下感受到的越来越强的快意和湿腻，Kyle心惊地发现对方的抽送愈发地顺滑起来。

“你果然很喜欢被这样对待吧。” 冰冷的声音敲打在耳边，敲击着Kyle净剩不多的理智。Kyle没有回应，不知是因为羞耻还是默认了现实，细嫩的手臂揽住了施虐者的脖颈，声音也不再压抑，伴随着咕啾咕啾的水声充斥着仓库。穴内粗壮的阴茎与湿软的内壁摩擦带来的快感让Kyle已经失去思考的能力了，他甚至能感觉他的甬道被粗壮修长的鸡巴磨出了更多的淫液。腹中被撑开的酸涩卷席而来，体内的肉棒全力地抽插时不时还带出点淫水，将两人结合的地方弄的湿漉漉的，囊袋一下一下拍打着臀部使得周围全是白沫。在这种欲仙欲死的快感中，Kyle的小兄弟也挺立了起来，贴着他的小肚子，随着男人的抽插而愈发地勃起。男孩在男人每次一肏干进去时都像受不了般往上缩，可又被男人每次紧紧地抓住胯间操回去，最终被肏到不由自主挺起汗湿的胸膛，从没被玩弄的粉嫩的乳头挺立在空气中，等待着被人亵玩。可男人偏偏无视了那份请求，只是加大了身下操弄的力道。“真的, 嗯唔!.....好舒服....” Kyle早已说不出一句完成的话，他低下头，视线朦胧地看着自己和男人结合的地方，穴口被过大的阴茎撑到有些透明，周围都是自己的穴液和汗液。兴许是被眼前的画面刺激到，内壁一下子吸紧了肉棒，滚烫湿滑的软肉紧紧地包裹着侵犯他的人的阳物。男人也一下接着一下愈发凶残地捅着Kyle的肉穴，经过百十来下大力的操弄，粗长的龟头终于顶着最深处的内壁射了精。

Kyle在男人射精的同时也被滚烫的精液烫到射精个不停，大脑的断片之后是突然而来的危机感。“嗯啊！太烫了，好奇怪的感觉....不要，不……不要射进来……” 他喘着气乞求着，继续感受到精液浇在自己肉壁上的感觉，很炽热，但是很舒服，他可能这辈子都没有这么舒服过。哪怕本能在叫嚣着让他起身，警告那个人拔出他肮脏的鸡巴，别把那些精液留在自己体内，可是Kyle已经不想再思考这些了。男人把粗壮的阴茎缓缓抽出，已经被肏的合不拢的穴口瞬间涌出了一大股乳白色半透明的浊液，里面有精液也有Kyle自己分泌出的淫汁。红肿的穴口还在随着男孩逐渐平稳的呼吸一张一合着，像是在饥渴地恳求着那个已经退出来的龟头再进入然后继续第二轮操弄。Kyle的双腿颤抖着，感受着后面股缝里失禁似的流着各种的液体，红嫩的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　  
Kyle很高兴他的骑士能认清现实，回到他身边。精灵王对着骑士蹩脚的行礼笑得合不拢嘴，Stan好不容易行完这个复杂的精灵礼，抬起头却发现他的王脸上没有一丝喜悦，脸色苍白地看着他身后。Stan想回过头，却被Kyle按住了脑袋：“别回头。” 好友的声线带着些颤抖，但是却又有点喜悦。Kyle沉默地看着对面的男人的口型，微微地点了点头表示他明白了。

‘上次和你很愉快，下次再找你玩。’


End file.
